


Ewan McGregor (nsfw) oneshots

by casnovek



Category: Angels & Demons (2009), Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, daddy - Freeform, ewan is a daddy, i was horny ok, idk yet exactly ill just write whatever i think off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casnovek/pseuds/casnovek
Summary: basically im a whore for ewan mcgregor and all his charactersill put nsfw warnings at the chapter titles, but like, most of this will be nsfw
Relationships: Ewan McGregor/You, Ewan McGregor/reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You, Patrick McKenna/Reader, Patrick McKenna/You, Roman Sionis/Reader, Roman Sionis/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Roman Sionis x Reader (nsfw)

**Author's Note:**

> so im gonna start with some things i thought of myself, but like if anyone has requests?? ill write quite a lot, except rape and like heavy bdsm or anything that makes me uncomfortable

Roman's figure is outlined by the city lights through the window. You stand up from the couch, your heels clicking on the floor. You're slightly taller than him with your heels on, so you quickly take them off. You don't want Roman angry tonight.  
"Just forget about Harley," you say to him "for me?"  
He stares out the window for a few more seconds, and then turns to you. A wide smile appears on his face. It would be sexy if it wasn't slightly psychotic. But nevertheless you smirked back at him. He moved his face to your neck, and gave soft pecks. You undid a few of the buttons on his shirt and raked your long nails over his chest. Roman shuddered a bit under your touch.  
"Tease."  
His voice sounds lower and raspier than usual. A strange but not at all un-welcome side effect of Roman being horny.  
You pressed yourself against him, feeling his growing bulge against your stomach. Roman moved his lips from your neck to the neckline of your dress, almost at your breasts. He moved the neckline aside, freeing your left breast. He kneads it slightly as he finally kisses you, his lips rough against yours. You free yourself from him, but only to move towards the bed in the back of the room. He follows you, shedding his clothes on the way. You remove your tight dress, being way less careful then you should. But Roman will probably give you a new one if it rips, so who cares?  
You silently thanked past-you for choosing one of your best lingerie sets for today. It was way too revealing to actually be functunial, but given the circumstances it was definitely more than okay.  
Roman ogled you like you were no more than a common slut, and maybe, just maybe, you liked it. Since he was now in only his satin boxers, you could see the tent in them way more cleary. Your thighs clenched a bit at the sight.  
Roman kissed you again, hungry and needy. He pushed you back on the bed, crawling over you. He swiftly removed your bra and discarded it like it wasn't a hundred dollars, and moved his lips to your nipples. He sucked and nibbled, and you moaned slightly. When he started kneading your other breast you grabbed and pulled in his hair, almost ripping it out. You tried to move his face even closer, but he resisted. Instead he kissed you again, and his mouth felt like heaven. He kissed you like it was the only thing in the world that mattered, like you were his world, his universe. You moved your hands down to the bulge in his boxers, softly putting pressure. A few breathy moans escaped Roman's lips, and you drank in the sound. You loved that you could make him feel like this. "Enough teasing, now." Roman whispered against your lips. He turned you on your stomach, and raised your hips. His hand pressed on the back of your neck, pushing you into the pillow. You ass aligned itself with his hips, and he ground against you. Slowly he pulled your panties aside, ghosting a finger over your folds. You pressed your core against his fingers, hoping for more. He resisted. He kept grazing his finger over you, soflty going over your hole with every stroke. You tried to push back against his hand, but the pressure on your neck kept you from moving too much. So you let him torture you. You let him do what he want. And thankfully, after a while, what he wanted was to fuck you. Hard. He pulled his boxers off, and then your panties. You looked back, and he stroked himself a few times. You licked your lips at the sight, shaking your hips a bit for him. A bit of precum was coming out of his tips, and with a few stroked his lengths was wet. Even though you'd seen him naked before, his cock still made you do a double take. It wasn't extremely long, but it was thick and just... so good. Roman smirked when he saw your thirsty face, and he pushed your head back into the pillow. Roman used his hand to grind his cock against your folds. He keeps teasing your hole, not going in. You groaned. "Sionis I swear to god." But Roman just chuckled. And then finally he pushed in. He went agonizingly slowly, but you knew better than to push back. So you let the torture go on. And then he stopped. You wondered why, but then you realized he'd bottomed out. He softly pulled out again, going even more slow than before. But you knew he was close to snapping. He couldn't keep this up, it was impossible. Even for him. So when he was almost out, only his tip still inside you, he bend down and whispered. "Ready, slut?" You didn't reply, knowing you didn't have to. Of course you were ready, and your wet pussy showed that to Roman. He pushed himself inside you again, but this time hard and fast. He went deep in one thrust, and you cried out. Over your loud moans you could hear his soft grunts. It only made you hornier. He kept this torturous pace for as long as he could. Pulling out quickly, and then thrusting back in so hard that you thought something would actually break inside of you. With his hands he used your hips to grind you back on his dick, and it felt like he went even deeper. Even though you had just started you could feel yourself coming. Roman had never liked it if you came before him. If you came now he'd punish you. But you couldn't tell him, not when it felt like this. So you let it happen. You could feel yourself clench against Roman's cock, and you were basically shaking from pleasure. But before you could ride out your orgasm he pulled out, leaving you empty and wanting. He gave your ass one hard slap. "You bitch." He said. Pleasure and amusation had left his eyes, and it had made way for a darkness you'd only seen a few times before. You couldn't help but clench your thighs, because even though he looked scary, he looked hotter than ever. You turned around, and sat with your back against the wall. Roman was still hard and leaking. You knew he had been close. He didn't say anything, but he did move your head down with two strong hands. "Lick it" He said, when you were close to his dick. You obediently stuck your tongue out, licking a bit of the wetness that still glazed his cock. It tasted salty, but not very unpleasant. You looked up at Roman as you took his tip in your mouth. His face was expressionless. He thrusted so unexpectedly that you gagged. Jesus Christ that hurt. He went as deep as he could, not caring about you. He used your mouth like his personal fuck-hole, and resumed the relentless pace he'd had earlier. And it hurt so much, but you still couldn't help but enjoy it. You felt yourself get wet again. Sadly, you knew that after this it was over. You'd probably have to take care of yourself later, in the shower. But you tried to enjoy having his cock in your mouth, and feeling it pulse on your tongue. Without a warning he pulled out, and came over your chin and boobs. You licked your lips, hoping it would turn him on enough for him to take care of you. But he didn't meet your eyes. When he was empty and exhausted he lied down on the bed. "Go away." So you stood up, feeling the ache between your legs. You'd lie if you'd say you don't enjoy fucking him. But being rejected does hurt, no matter how much it happens. But you manned up, and left.


	2. Ewan x Reader Sugar Daddy au (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe i thought this whole scenario up at 3am when i couldn't sleep  
> this is also pretty fluffy so yAy

You looked down at all of your earrings to choose the right one for your outfit. Ewan had bought an expensive black dress for you earlier that day, so you decided to wear the small ruby stones. A ruby necklace matched them perfectly. You didn't know their exact price, but since they were real rubies they had to be expensive.  
You bend down to grab the dress, when you felt Ewan pressing against you. He looked over your shoulder in the mirror, and you met his eyes in the reflection. He admired your body, that was clear from his hungry stare. You were wearing dark red lingerie, also a gift. He kissed your neck, moving his hands towards your breasts.  
"Later baby, or we'll miss the reservation." Ewan met your remark with an annoyed growl, but he backed off. You dressed swiftly, the dress hugging all your curves. You looked in the mirror, and you did look very hot. There's no denying it, and you also knew Ewan liked confidence on you. As you stepped into your high black heels you looked over to your husband. He himself wore a white suit with a black shirt underneath. The top 3 buttons were open, at your request. A smile played on your lips. He turned towards the door and opened it. A smirk appeared on his face.  
"Shall we?"

You'd been to a lot of fancy restaurants with Ewan, but their classiness always surprised you.  
When you exited the limousine the first thing you saw was a big fountain in front of the entrance. Ewan came up behind you, his hand on your hips. Together you walked towards the door. The woman greeting you seemed a bit taken aback by the two of you. It wasn't the first time it'd happened, and it wouldn't be the last. People were often startled by the age difference. You'd been mistaken as his daughter only once, but you knew a lot of people had... thoughts about the two of you. But Ewan never cared, so you didn't either. You were happy, really, and nothing could take this away. And it wasn't necessarily the money either, although that was a nice plus. No, you loved him, deeply and truly.  
Ewan's smile was enough to bring the woman back to her task, which was showing you to your table. Ewan had chosen a table next to the window, looking out into the garden of the restaurant. It was already dark outside, but the lights lit up most of the fountains and statues.  
You sat down, and ordered a glass of wine. Ewan made sure it was a good, expensive one before he let the waiter go. You smiled, rolling your eyes.  
After a few minutes of chit-chat you both ordered your dish. When everything was set and the waiter had left, Ewan set a small box on the table. For a second you thought he'd propose, but then you remembered you were already married. You chuckled silently over yourself.  
"This for me?" You asked. There was no one else who he'd give something to, but you liked playing this game. He smiled back.  
"Open it."  
So you did. And you remembered the exact reason you fell in love with him.  
When you'd met Ewan years ago, you had been quite a big Star Wars fan. And you still were. But instead of mocking you, Ewan accepted, and even embraced, this side of you. He'd bought you stuff from almost everything you're a fan of, and he gladly watched those movies with you. He was secretely quite a big geek himself.  
Inside the box was a ring, on it a tiny version of R2D2, presumaly made of expensive stones. You made a soft sound of glee, and looked up to meet Ewan's blue eyes.  
"I love it." You said with a big smile. It didn't match your outfit at all, but you put it on nevertheless. Of course it fit perfectly. It really was pretty. You made a mental note to properly reward him tonight.   
The rest of the dinner went by in a flash, and before you knew it you were back in the limo. Ewan had been staring you up and down all night. But he wasn't the only one. He'd been teasing and playing with you all night, rubbing his neck to push his collar back, turning and bending over, giving you a nice view of his ass. And finally, you had privacy. The driver never left the screen separating you down, and you knew he wouldn't care even if it wasn't. So as soon as the doors closed you were all over Ewan. You sat in his lap, giving sloppy and messy kisses. He in turn grabbed your ass, grinding you over his hardening bulge. But you wanted to take care of him before he could do anything to you.  
You slipped off his lap, onto the tiny bit of floor. Looking up at him with big eyes feigned with innocence, you zipped his pants open. You made guick work of taking his cock out, and started stroking it. He tipped his head back, taking in everything you gave him. You kissed his tip, lingering to lick it when moving your head back.   
Then you swallowed him whole, and Ewan started to properly moan. You bopped your head up and down, trying to create as much friction on his dick as you could. After a while the driver tapped the screen, telling you both that you'd almost reached home. Thankfully Ewan was close, and it only took a few extra strokes to make him come. You swallowed as much as you could, not wanting any come to get on your dress. The car stopped, and you wiped your lips. It took Ewan a few moany breaths to gather himself, but then you both left the car and headed inside as fast as you could. You barely made it to the bedroom until Ewan was all over you. He kissed you, closing the door with his free hand. The other one pushed you into the wall, pinning you down at the base of your neck. You didn't even try to turn on the light, instead drinking in every inch of Ewan you could find with your hands. The only thing visible were his eyes, shimmering slightly in the slight light from outside. You were taken aback by the amount of love in them, and kissed him with everything you had.   
In no time you were both naked and on the bed, grinding on eachother like a couple of horny teenagers. His cock passed your folds with every thrust, and your wetness almost made it slide in. He pinned your hands over your head with one hand, and used his other to guide his cock inside of you. You moaned at the slow pace he picked up. It felt amazing, but you could handle so much more. Ewan knew this, he was probably just teasing you.   
"Ah, harder." You whispered/moaned in his ear.   
"You know the magic word, darling." He whispered back. You refused to give in so soon.  
"Harder." You said, your voice wavering with pleasure still. But instead Ewan stopped thrusting at all.   
"Say it." He whispered, clenching your wrists together. He moved his free hand up to your cheek, softly stroking underneath your eye. "I wanna hear you moan it."  
You looked him straight in the eye, and gave in to his game for tonight.   
"Harder.. Daddy."   
He smirked, and thrusted. Hard. He kept this unrelentless pace longer than most men, and it felt so good. Moans, grunts and 'daddy's left your lips. He only moaned, pushing you deeper and deeper into the matress. After a while you felt something familiar inside of you.  
"Daddy I'm comi-" But you couldn't finish your sentence before you felt your walls clench around his cock, and a wave of pleasure hit you. And then again. And again. It felt like it would never end as Ewan still thrusted inside of you, coming not much later. You felt his liquid inside of you and then he collapsed on top of you. Both of you were left a gasping mess, in eachothers arms. You straddled his back, tangling your hand in his hair now and again. He just held you, and for a while it was enough.   
Then he sat up.   
"I feel really dirty," he said "let's take a bath." You giggled, and went with him to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. As you removed you make up he filled up the bath, and you couldn't help but glance at his ass as he bend over to get the switch. You pinched it, getting a startled yelp in return. You turned back to the mirror, giggling.   
When the bath was filled up with water and enough soap to clean a swamp, you both stepped in. He sat with his back to the wall, you in front of him between his legs. You leaned back in his embrace, letting the water do its work. He grabbed some shampoo, and soaped your hair up. When he'd washed it off he took the conditioner, and combed it through. You turned around to kiss him. Your hand snaked up his neck, trying to push him closer even though you were pressed up against eachother. 

That night you slept with your back to him, his protective arms around you.


End file.
